herofandomcom-20200223-history
Justice League
The DC Universe's premiere Silver Age superhero team, the Justice League is seen as the DCU's greatest gathering of heroes, be they well known icons like Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman or lesser known ones, like Black Lighting or Firestorm. Origin Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter joined together to battle competing alien warriors known as the Appellaxians. It was later revealed that the seven founders where actually brought together to fight white martian forces. Members Founding Members *Superman - The Man of Steel and last son of the dead planet Krypton. Known as the world's greatest and most powerful hero. *Batman - The grim, brooding protector of Gotham City and the World's greatest detective. Despite not possessing any superhuman abilities, is significant due to his intelligence and excellent detective skills. *Wonder Woman - The Princess & pride and joy of the Amazons of Themyscira. Blessed by the Greek goddesses and an icon for women everywhere. *The Flash/Barry Allen - The fastest man alive. A police chemist turned into a speedster superhero by a laboratory accident. *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan - The Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. A daring pilot known for his fearlessness and arrogance. *Aquaman - The King of Atlantis and ruler of the seven seas. Commands all that dwells in the ocean. *Martian Manhunter - The mysterious Manhunter from Mars. Considered by many to be the heart and soul of the league. Later Members *Green Arrow: The Emerald Archer. A liberal hero of the people and the modern day Robin Hood. *Hawkman and Hawkgirl: The Winged Avengers. Reincarnated souls of Egyptian royalty or alien police officers, depending on the continuity. *The Atom/Ray Palmer: The Mighty Mite. A physicist with shrinking abilities. Good friends with Hawkman. *Zatanna: The Mistress of Magic. Daughter of the famous Zatara, the world's most powerful sorcerer. *Red Tornado : The Tornado Champion. An android possessed by an air elemental. *Firestorm: The Nuclear Man. The fusion of two people who can manipulate nuclear forces. Others *Moon Maiden (retcon member) *Vixen *Steel/Hank Heywood III *Vibe *Gypsy *Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner *The Flash/Wally West *Aztek *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Hippolyta (Wonder Woman's mother) *Zauriel *Maxima *Steel/John Henry Irons *Plastic Man *Barbera Gordon/Oracle *Hourman (853rd Century android) *Nightwing *Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Supergirl *Green Lantern/John Stewart *Black Lightning *Arsenal *Geo-Force *Donna Troy *Starfire *Element Woman *Lobo *Catwoman *Adam Strange *Blue Devil *Equinox *Phantom Stranger *Batwing *Frankenstein Greek Parallels The key members of the Justice League all share a parallel with the Gods of Greek mythology: Gallery JL_line-up.png|The founding members of the Justice League: (from left to right) J'onn J'onzz, Hawkgirl, John Stewart, Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, and Batman JL_expanded.png|The expanded Justice League A6765a63.jpg Justice-League-Unlimited.jpg MysteryLeaguers.png File:Justice-league-of-america.jpg|The Justice League as they appear in the comics Screen Shot 2015-11-26 at 7.07.58 PM.png|Justice League in Teen Titans Go! Bizarro League.png Justice League.png Justice-league-alex-ross.jpg GalleryMovies_1920x1080_JusticeLeague01_57be61d14b0303.09859959.jpg Justice_League_(Young_Justice).png aHR0cDovL3d3dy5uZXdzYXJhbWEuY29tL2ltYWdlcy9pLzAwMC8xOTIvNjI0L2kwMi9KTEFfUnVuLmpwZw .jpg Justice League Smallville.jpg Fivesome-JLWar.jpg DcJa93 U0AAcqvH.jpg Justice_League_Vol_4_2_Textless.jpg Category:Justice League Members Category:Organizations Category:DC Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Classic Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Super Hero Category:Protectors Category:Teams Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Global Protection Category:Revolutionary Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Philanthropists Category:Stock Characters Category:Selfless Category:Legacy Category:Honorable Category:Anti Nazis Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Role Models Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Archenemy Category:The Icon Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Vigilante Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Famous Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Category:Elementals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Patriots Category:Mascots Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Superman Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes